


Die Forelle

by Artemis_Hide



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: Die Forelle, Distruggere il nemico, M/M, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Hide/pseuds/Artemis_Hide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avvicinò le dita alla giacca di Moriarty, sforzandosi di non entrare in contatto col suo corpo e farsi scoprire. Sfiorò la tasca del gilet scuro risalendo con più attenzione possibile, quando l’altro si mosse pesando sul gancio che lo trafiggeva. <br/>Holmes sussultò dal dolore, e la sua mano automaticamente si aggrappò al fianco di Moriarty in uno spasmo incontrollabile. Questi si girò a fissarlo, con una punta si divertimento sul volto – Lei mi stupisce, Holmes…era davvero convinto di farcela così facilmente? –. Fece un cenno ai suoi uomini che, senza una parola, uscirono. La porta sbatte dietro di loro. <br/>– Vede, è necessario che lei capisca di essere stato sconfitto… - disse mellifluo - …e che lo capisca definitivamente -. Dietro di loro il giradischi scattò ricominciando ad eseguire il "Die forelle". L’introduzione risuonò con marziale vivacità.<br/>Il suo ghigno sadico fece irrigidire il detective: qualunque tortura avesse in mente per lui non poteva che essere ancora peggiore di quella appena infertagli.<br/>[Non essendo mia intenzione urtare nessuno, prego i sensibili di astenersi dalla lettura]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Forelle

**Author's Note:**

> Ascolto consigliato: "Die Forelle" Schubert, cantata da Ian Bostridge

Moriarty batté più volte la penna sul tavolo prima di alzarsi.  
\- Ha dimestichezza con la musica di Schubert? “La trota”, forse, è il mio pezzo preferito. Un pescatore si affanna nel cercare di prendere un pesce inafferrabile. Allora intorbidisce le acque, per confondere il pesce…che capisce solo troppo tardi di essersi infilato in una trappola –.  
Dal buio una mano emerse con rapidità sorprendente, conficcando uno spesso uncino di ferro nella spalla di Holmes, sollevandolo come un sacco. Il crepitio leggero della puntina sul disco fu amplificato e distorto dal microfono postole davanti. Un piano iniziò a suonare con ritmo cristallino. A lui si unì la voce del tenore, calcata dal professore, che cantava osservando la scena attraverso lo specchio. Lo lasciò sospeso per qualche secondo, poi iniziò a farlo ondeggiare, trascinandolo in tondo in una sorta di danza folle, facendolo gridare così forte da superare il rumore della musica e risuonare negli altoparlanti all’esterno. Forzò il braccio con cui si sosteneva costringendolo a pesare ancora di più sulla spalla e smise solo allo spegnersi dell’ultima nota, lasciandolo appeso, stordito dal dolore. Fece un cenno, e l’uomo che lo sosteneva mollò la corda, facendolo piombare a terra con un tonfo sordo. Praticamente privo di sensi.

\- Ancora un tentativo, d’accordo? A ‘chi’ ha mandato il telegramma? –  
Holmes lo sentiva appena, il cervello annebbiato dal dolore e quasi incapace di tenere gli occhi aperti. Non avrebbe sopportato si essere appeso un’altra volta.  
\- A mio… - non riuscì a terminare la frase, lo sforzo per parlare era troppo in quel momento.  
Moriarty lo guardò con disprezzo e sospirò. Poi si chinò su di lui.  
Afferrò il gancio conficcato ancora saldamente nella carne e lo attirò a sé strappandogli un gemito, bloccando il polso sinistro per impedirgli qualsiasi movimento, schiacciandolo col resto del corpo. Con calma calcolata avvicinò l’orecchio al suo viso. Le parole uscirono flebili dalla bocca del detective, l’aria bloccata in gola dal dolore e dal peso del suo nemico - …a mio…fratello Mycroft presso…i servizi segreti di sua Maestà -. Allungò la mano destra, mosso da uno sprazzo di lucidità che gli ricordò del taccuino rosso del professore: era la possibilità che aspettava, doveva prenderlo ora!  
Mantenere sollevato il braccio risultò uno sforzo quasi superiore alle proprie capacità, assorbendo interamente la sua concentrazione. Avvicinò le dita alla giacca di Moriarty, sforzandosi di non entrare in contatto col suo corpo e farsi scoprire. Sfiorò la tasca del gilet scuro risalendo con più attenzione possibile, quando l’altro si mosse pesando sul gancio che lo trafiggeva.  
Holmes sussultò dal dolore, e la sua mano automaticamente si aggrappò al fianco di Moriarty in uno spasmo incontrollabile. Questi si girò a fissarlo, con una punta si divertimento sul volto – Lei mi stupisce, Holmes…era davvero convinto di farcela così facilmente? –. Fece un cenno ai suoi uomini che, senza una parola, uscirono. La porta sbatte dietro di loro.  
– Vede, è necessario che lei capisca di essere stato sconfitto… - disse mellifluo - …e che lo capisca definitivamente -. Dietro di loro il giradischi scattò ricominciando ad eseguire il "Die forelle". L’introduzione risuonò con marziale vivacità.  
Il suo ghigno sadico fece irrigidire il detective: qualunque tortura avesse in mente per lui non poteva che essere ancora peggiore di quella appena infertagli. Istintivamente staccò la mano ancora stretta al fianco del nemico tentando di allontanarsi, ma il corpo che lo sovrastava non gli consentì di muoversi. La punta di metallo si mosse dentro di lui mozzandogli il fiato. La voce del tenore iniziò la sua parte.   
In einem Bächlein helle,/ da schoß in froher Eil  
Die launige Forelle/ vorüber wie ein Pfeil.  
…   
Moriarty rise ricominciando a sua volta a cantare la strofa, sospeso a pochi centimetri dal volto di Holmes, che lo fissava con occhi sbarrati: “Nell'acqua d'un fiume schiarita/ si muoveva allegramente/ la trota piena di vita/ come un dardo scattante” traduceva automaticamente il suo cervello, ogni muscolo teso ad aspettare l’inevitabile dolore.  
Con sua sorpresa invece, l’uomo staccò la mano dall’uncino sollevandosi leggermente a fissarlo. Lo sguardo era acceso dal dominio. Mosse la mano verso il suo sterno, scostando i lembi della giacca e ammirando il sangue che attraverso di essa era passato sulla camicia, uno straccio in stile gitano di pessima fattura. Con uno strattone ne sollevò un angolo, liberandolo dalla stretta della cintura e dei pantaloni e vi si insinuò sotto. Il contatto della sua mano ruvida e asciutta contro la pelle ebbe l’effetto di una scossa elettrica.  
Holmes sbarrò gli occhi, incredulo, mentre il suo cervello interpretava quel gesto. Un dettaglio a cui prima non aveva fatto caso si palesò a lui con agghiacciante evidenza: il modo con cui il suo avversario pesava su di lui, dominandolo, come teneva bloccate le sue gambe con le proprie, il saperlo inerme sotto di sé. La sua debolezza lo eccitava. Lo eccitava. La sorpresa divenne istantaneamente terrore. Non era possibile, no, non era possibile. Non poteva…!  
– Vedo che il suo intuito come al solito non si smentisce – sogghignò Moriarty, godendo sgomento dell’avversario. L’orrore che leggeva nei suoi occhi gli provocava un piacere perverso, acuito dal tremito che sentì attraversare il detective sotto la sua mano.  
\- Per una volta vorrei giocare al suo gioco – disse, divertendosi a saggiare la forza di quel corpo bloccato sotto di sé – Vediamo… È un esperto d’arti marziali, mi sbaglio? E si allena spesso, pare abituato ad incassare i colpi…oh, non sarà certo il tipo da incontri clandestini, mi auguro? Non sarebbe da gentiluomini -. Rise della propria battuta, facendo scorrere la mano fino al petto e poi lungo gli addominali. - Sa, mi sono sempre chiesto cosa trovasse Miss Adler in lei…forse è il momento che io trovi risposta, non crede? -. Staccò anche la mano sinistra dal suo polso, sollevandosi ulteriormente per potergli slacciare la cintura. Holmes reagì all’istante.  
Si spinse verso l’alto ignorando il dolore che esplose nella sua testa accecandolo e tentò un assalto col braccio sinistro. Violento come un animale in gabbia. Ugualmente impreciso.  
Il colpo venne deviato senza sforzo dal professore che rispose con una gomitata in pieno petto costringendolo di nuovo al suolo. Il detective gridò dibattendosi disperato sotto di lui, cercando una qualsiasi via di fuga. “La mia trota preferita cerca di scappare” pensò divertito Moriarty, mantenendo quasi senza sforzo il controllo su di lui. Evitò due colpi e si protese agganciandogli il polso in una morsa d’acciaio, forzandolo dietro la sua testa mentre con l’altra mano raggiungeva la corda a cui era legato il gancio. Con un gesto fulmineo ve l’avvolse intorno e si staccò da lui, lasciandolo strattonare. E cadere di nuovo in una sua trappola.  
Un grido terribile risuonò all’esterno oltre gli altoparlanti.   
Holmes rimase a terra semisvenuto, gli occhi chiusi. Il mondo una girandola confusa nella sua mente. Sentiva appena i propri arti ed il freddo del pavimento sotto di sé, e a malapena si accorse che anche il suo braccio destro veniva sollevato e bloccato alla corda insieme al sinistro.  
Fu richiamato alla realtà dal rumore improvviso di stoffa lacerata. L’istinto gli suggerì di reagire per prevenire la minaccia, ma riuscì a fermarsi appena in tempo da evitare di imprimersi altro dolore muovendo le braccia. Sollevò la testa, a fatica, accorgendosi con orrore che i suoi pantaloni erano stati completamente squarciati nel mezzo. E così la biancheria sotto. Dalla sua bocca uscì un rantolo soffocato. Moriarty lo osservava dall’alto, il coltello ancora in mano.  
Lo appoggiò a terra con un leggero tintinnio metallico, poi, con studiata lentezza, si sfilò il gilet.  
Il detective rimase a fissarlo inerme mentre lo ripiegava con cura su se stesso e lo appoggiava sotto di lui per rialzargli il bacino – Non voglio che si senta scomodo – disse, con tono orribilmente premuroso.  
\- Lei non… mi lasci immediatamente -. Il tono uscì quasi spezzato, fermo in qualche modo – Non può farlo sul serio -. Ma con un inconfondibile tremito finale.  
\- Oh, lei crede? Non mi dica che dubita della mia fermezza –  
\- Au contraire, professore, au contraire – ribatté lui, ritrovando un po’ della sua naturale supponenza - È che, vede, il mio collega, il dottor Watson, sarà qui a momenti. E quando varcherà quella soglia Lei vorrà trovarsi in piedi, e con un’arma molto carica -. Nei suoi occhi brillò un lampo di sicurezza. Per un attimo vide lui stesso la scena. Per un attimo ci credette davvero.  
La risata piena di disprezzo di Moriarty spezzò l’aria come grandine. Holmes la sentì riempirgli nelle orecchie, riecheggiare assordante più del grammofono, continuare finché gli parve che non vi fosse nessun altro suono che quello. Quel riso agghiacciante spense in lui ogni residuo di sicurezza.  
– Lei crede davvero che il suo dottore riuscirà ad arrivare qui? – chiese, divertito – Là fuori, Mister Holmes, si trova il mio migliore cecchino, probabilmente il migliore di tutta l’Inghilterra. Se anche il suo collega dovesse sfuggirgli, ha un’intera fabbrica piena di corridoi in cui cercarla. E se anche sapesse già dove si trova, dovrebbe abbattere le due guardie che lo attendono alla porta, armate e con l’ordine di sparare a vista. Quindi trovo abbastanza insensato, da parte sua, credere che il suo compagno possa arrivare in tempo per salvarla -.  
Si chinò su di lui, schiacciandolo col proprio peso, avvicinando la testa al suo orecchio per un ultimo sussurrò – E poi vuole davvero che il dottor Watson entri e la veda così: distrutto, e posseduto dal suo peggior nemico? -.  
Holmes s’irrigidì, immobilizzando il corpo in una stretta totale e dolorosa. Chiuse gli occhi, frastornato, ogni fibra del suo essere che gli gridava di agire, di sottrarsi da quell’orrore, di combattere o morire nel tentativo. Tutto ma non quello.  
Era allo stremo, lo sapeva. Aveva perso troppo sangue, i suoi battiti accelerati dall’adrenalina iniziavano a rallentare e avvertiva un senso terribile di spossatezza iniziare a diffondersi nel suo corpo. Non aveva più energie. Ma non doveva cedere, non poteva. Tutto ma non quello.  
\- Lei non mi avrà mai – sussurrò roco – mai, maledetto pazzo sadico -.  
Scattò in avanti, approfittando della sua posizione per cingerlo con le braccia legate. Moriarty sussultò per la sorpresa, ma lui non gli lasciò tempo di reagire stringendolo più forte e facendo leva con tutte le sue energie sulle gambe. Con un colpo si trovò sopra di lui. Aderì al proprio nemico, nonostante la ferita iniziasse già a pulsare dolorosamente, e continuò a stringere intrappolando il suo collo fra i polsi e l’altra spalla. L’uomo gridò di rabbia, dibattendosi per liberarsi dalla stretta del detective che lottava con tutte le sue forze per mantenerlo sotto di sé: non poteva sfruttare il gancio, intrappolato fra le loro spalle, ma non ne aveva bisogno. Caricò un gancio sinistro micidiale e lo abbatté sul fianco dell’avversario, facendolo urlare di dolore. Sentì la presa su di lui che si allentava e non perse tempo: si agganciò alla sua giacca con la sinistra tirando con forza, con l’altra fece leva sul braccio più vicino.  
Holmes ebbe appena il tempo di imprecare per la sorpresa prima di ritrovarsi nello stesso punto, nella stessa posizione di prima. Il suo nemico si liberò da lui con uno strattone, costringendolo di nuovo al suolo.  
Gridò, l’intero corpo teso a divincolarsi dal peso sopra di sé. Ma Moriarty non gli avrebbe lasciato una seconda occasione. Gridò a sua volta, furioso, assestandogli un pugno sullo sterno che gli tolse il respiro. Poi rimase sopra di lui, a fissarlo mentre boccheggiava e tentava disperatamente di riprendere fiato.  
\- Non mi aspettavo niente di meno da Lei, signor Holmes – disse, ansimando – Ma ogni bel gioco ha un termine. E il nostro termina ora -.  
Si piegò per forzargli le gambe, ma lui oppose resistenza, mise ogni goccia delle proprie energie residue nel mantenere i muscoli contratti. Il professore imprecò furibondo e un secondo dopo una delle sue mani lo stringeva al collo. L’altra si afferrò al gancio, tremante dalla rabbia repressa.  
\- Lei non può resistermi, Holmes – articolò, gli occhi accesi d’ira e dominio.  
\- Lo vedremo – sussurrò roco il detective.  
Moriarty premette con forza contro la sua spalla. Holmes urlò. Urlò come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua, ogni fibra del suo essere che bruciava come se dalla spalla sgorgasse lava. Il mondo davanti ai suoi occhi si oscurò mentre il dolore, un dolore atroce, prendeva possesso di ogni parte del suo corpo. La tortura durò solo un minuto, ma a lui parve un tempo infinito.  
Rimase steso a terra, i sensi annebbiati. Sentì che gli venivano separate le gambe e che Lui vi si sistemava in mezzo. Emise un singhiozzo soffocato quando lo sentì premere contro il proprio bacino.  
Moriarty si protese verso di lui, così che potesse vederlo in faccia.  
\- Ho solo un’ultima domanda da porle. Chi è il pescatore tra Lei e me…e chi è la trota? – chiese, sadico.  
Poi lo penetrò con violenza.   
Il dolore di prima fu niente in confronto a questo.  
L’intero corpo fu scosso da uno spasmo che gli fece irrigidire i muscoli e inarcare la schiena, gridando. Gli sembrò che la sua stessa anima si stesse spaccando a metà già in quell’unica, prima, brutale spinta. Chiuse gli occhi per non vedere il viso del suo nemico deformato dalla vittoria e si preparò a subire di nuovo la tortura.  
Ma Moriarty non aveva fretta. Si fermò, godendo del piacere perverso di osservare l’odiato detective contratto dal dolore sotto di sé, le labbra serrate così come i pugni e gli occhi forzatamente chiusi nel tentativo di non cedere a quell’ultima devastante umiliazione.  
Riprese a forzarlo, lentamente, ma con calcolata intensità. Dalle labbra della sua vittima sfuggì un singhiozzo e una lacrima leggera ma inconfondibile scivolò dalle palpebre chiuse. Sentì il proprio piacere triplicarsi e dalla sua stessa bocca uscì un gemito.  
Holmes distolse il viso, quasi potesse vederlo anche con occhi serrati, e fuggì. Nella propria mente. Si chiuse in se stesso divenendo man mano immobile, inespressivo, un guscio inutile a racchiudere un vorticare di pensieri logici, asettici, coi quali trasportarsi altrove. La sua ultima fuga. La più inutile, la più efficace.  
Il professore non se ne accorse subito, completamente preso dalla sensazione di piacere mista a vittoria che provava nel possederlo. Quando capì, si bloccò, inizialmente sorpreso. Poi sospirò, divertito – Un’ottima mossa, Holmes – disse fra sé e sé – Davvero un’ottima mossa…se non fosse per un dettaglio… -.  
Un dettaglio, sì: che lui sapeva esattamente come muoversi.  
Si spostò leggermente, orientandosi in modo diverso, poi spinse colpendo un punto sensibile. Il detective si scosse, parve quasi resuscitare sotto di lui.  
Spalancò gli occhi, incredulo, mentre l’intero corpo sussultava scosso da un tremito di piacere. Piacere? La spinta successiva lo colse altrettanto impreparato e si trovò a gemere senza poterlo impedire. Pareva che il suo nemico conoscesse qualcosa di lui che lui stesso ignorava, ma soprattutto pareva assolutamente intenzionato a non risparmiargli alcuna umiliazione.  
Strinse i denti, appena in tempo prima che l’altro iniziasse a far scorrere la mano sul suo sesso, provocandolo. Riuscì a trattenere un mugolio, ma lo sgomento e l’orrore di provare piacere a quel contatto erano palesi nei suoi occhi. Il suo nemico rise sadicamente.  
\- No… - gemette Holmes – io…non te lo lascerò fare, bastardo -.  
Respirò un secondo, poi strattonò la corda a cui era legato. Deliberatamente. Il gancio si mosse facendo esplodere nella sua testa la consueta scarica di dolore. Estremo ma necessario. La fitta cancellò da lui ogni traccia di eccitazione. Sorrise, a fatica, con aria di sfida.  
Lo schiaffo parve arrivare dal nulla.  
Holmes si ritrovò con una guancia in fiamme, l’altra gelata dal pavimento. Moriarty era fuori di sé.  
\- Sono io a decidere quando deve provare dolore – urlò, tremante di rabbia – Ma se è dolore che vuole, le assicuro che ne avrà più di quanto desidera -. Gli artigliò i polsi con una mano, portando avanti il peso per opprimerlo maggiormente mentre ricominciava a violarlo senza più trattenersi.   
Fuori dalla porta iniziarono a sentirsi dei rumori: qualche movimento, poi un vociare sempre più forte, grida, spari ripetuti. Il detective volto il viso verso la porta quel tanto che gli consentiva la posizione e lo stesso fece il professore. Sapevano entrambi cosa stavano accadendo: Watson l’aveva trovato. Era questione di minuti prima che mettesse fuori gioco le guardie. Questione di minuti prima che entrasse. Prima che lo vedesse così.  
La prospettiva divenne per lui un incubo, qualcosa di ancora peggiore di quello che stava vivendo.  
\- È il momento della verità, Holmes – disse l’altro roco, la voce spezzata dal suo stesso ritmo, sempre più rapido – Ora che Lui è qui, vuole ancora vederlo varcare quella soglia? -.  
\- No… - sussurrò lui, distogliendo lo sguardo, gli occhi che iniziavano a inumidirsi. “Watson, la prego” pensò disperato “la prego non entri. Non ora. La prego…”.  
Sentì il respiro di Moriarty accelerare, fuori il rumore di una guardia che gridava cadendo al suolo.  
Era questione di momenti, per tutto.  
Calde lacrime gli rigarono le guance. Serrò gli occhi, incapace di guardare, pensare, il mondo intorno a lui diventò una girandola di sensazioni e immagini sfocate, frammentarie…   
Gli spari poi le grida il suo nemico sopra di lui il freddo del pavimento e la luna dalle vetrate poi ancora le grida e le proprie lacrime il respiro spezzato un tonfo da fuori ‘venga quando le fa più comodo’ la luna dalle vetrate e il dolore intenso la porta forzata ‘anche se non è comodo, venga comunque’ l’umiliazione le grida la trappola le lacrime calde e il freddo del pavimento la porta che si spalanca il suo nemico che grida raggiungendo limite ed è come se il corpo prendesse fuoco da dentro bruciando mentre ogni cosa è inghiottita dal buio… 

* 

Holmes balzò in piedi gridando.  
Non riconobbe subito il luogo in cui si trovava, negli occhi ancora il ghigno di Moriarty ed i colpi di sparo nelle orecchie. Attorno a lui, invece, ora c’era un ambiente piccolo con casse, trucioli a terra e stranamente in movimento: il vagone di un treno? Subito dopo Watson riempì la sua visuale e quella vista parve finalmente sbloccarlo dalla propria apnea mentale. Iniziò a blaterare sconnessamente misurando a passi rapidi il vagone come un animale in gabbia, gli occhi sgranati e il tono folle.  
– Che cosa mi ha somministrato?! – chiese non appena riuscì a prender fiato.  
\- Il suo regalo di nozze - rispose quello brusco, mentre lui continuava a gridare come un ossesso, fino a quando non gli intimò di sedersi e finalmente il detective si accasciò, distrutto, contro una delle pareti. Si lamentò ancora un paio di minuti, poi chiuse gli occhi.  
Nella mente turbinavano ancora le immagini che aveva appena vissuto, mentre i veri ricordi cercavano di imporsi. Cercò debolmente la tasca della giacca, sentendo il leggero rigonfiamento del taccuino di Moriarty: l’aveva preso davvero, allora, ce l’aveva fatta!  
\- Mi dispiace che non sia andato a Brighton – sussurrò al compagno.  
Watson smise un attimo di medicarlo, guardandolo intensamente - Anche a me - sospirò. I suoi pensieri erano palesemente rivolti Mary, che lo aspettava a Londra ormai da settimane.  
\- Dovremmo tornare a casa… -  
\- Sono d’accordo – mormorò Holmes, stupendolo -Andiamo a casa… –  
\- …passando dalla Svizzera. – soggiunse poi, col suo tono più caratteristico - Quale posto migliore per iniziare una guerra di un vertice della pace? Passiamo a salutare mio fratello, sono certo che avrà sentito la sua mancanza -.  
Man mano che la sua mente reagiva al sogno indotto dal coma, la determinazione diventava sempre più forte: ora più che mai doveva giocare il tutto e per tutto, e annientare il suo nemico prima che realizzasse l’ultimo malefico piano.  
Moriarty avrebbe pagato per ogni cosa. Ogni cosa. Anche per il suo incubo.

**Author's Note:**

> Scrivere questo pezzo è stata una sfida, sia personale che come scrittrice. Affrontare un tema così duro senza cadere nel volgare ha assorbito gran parte delle mie energie e a volte mi domando se sia veramente credibile ciò che ho composto. Tutto parte da una domanda: a quanto potrebbe arrivare Moriarty, per distruggere il suo nemico? Nel film abbiamo avuto un assaggio del suo sadismo e mancanza di scrupoli e qui ho voluto andare oltre. Spero vivamente di non aver shockkato nessuno.  
> I vostri pareri saranno particolarmente apprezzati, dato il tema controverso, e ringrazio in anticipo chiunque vorrà gentilmente farmi sapere cosa ne pensa.


End file.
